The Future Series :: Black Memories
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Seventh story.. Apakah Hyukkie akan kembali pada Donghae? Apa yg direncanakannya..? RnR, plis..


_Leeteuk berdiri mematung memandangi Zhoumi. " Bekerja sama?"_

_Zhoumi nggak langsung menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, matanya yang tajam menengok kebelakang dan menangkap sosok Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu. " Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Teukie hyung." Gumamnya dingin._

" _Hae.. Tolong tinggalkan kami." Perintah Leeteuk lembut._

_Donghae langsung melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Leeteuk dan Henry buru- buru menyusulnya untuk memastikan Donghae nggak mendengar pembicaraan Zhoumi dan Leeteuk._

_Zhoumi kembali menatap Leeteuk. " Aku yakin keluargamu juga sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan X-Jyuniour. Meski keluarga kalian melanggar banyak aturan, tetap saja keluarga kalian adalah keluarga utama yang nggak bisa ditandingi dengan mudah."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Hyung sendiri tahu kalau Lee Hyukjae telah mencuri data rahasia akademi, kita nggak bisa membiarkannya. Perintah juga sudah didapat dari Sooman-sshi tentang penangkapan mata- mata itu."_

" _Intinya, Zhou?"_

" _Aku ingin keluargamu dan tim ku bekerja sama mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae. Dia nggak boleh ada disini." Zhoumi menyeringai tajam membuat Leeteuk agak beridik ngeri melihatnya._

_Leeteuk nggak langsung menjawab ajakan Zhoumi. " Akan kubicarakan dengan para dongsaengku dulu." Balasnya tanpa menatap mata Zhoumi yang tajam._

_Zhoumi mengangguk. " Baik, aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya."

* * *

_

**The Future Series

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Lee Sungmin,**

**Kim Kangin,**

**Kim Ryeowook,**

**Shin Donghee,**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi, and**

**Henry

* * *

**

Seventh Story :: EunHae part 2

**Black Memories**

~Hyukjae pov~

Aku duduk di dalam kamarku yang berada di dalam akademi X-Jyuniour. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku nggak pulang ke tempat ini. Ya, karena selama dua tahun aku bekerja menjadi mata- mata di SyuppeoSM atas perintah Shindong hyung.

Dua tahun…

Shindong hyung masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Kutatap dia datar. Dia menatap mataku datar. " Mana data SyuppeoSM?" Tanyanya dingin.

" Ada padaku." Kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

" Berikan." Namja gemuk itu menyodorkan tangannya kearahku dengan tatapan nggak sabar. Namun aku nggak akan menyerahkan data rahasia akademi itu. Aku sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang nggak akan diketahui oleh siapapun.

" Yunho-sshi menyuruhku mengambilnya darimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku hanya menggeleng. " Aku yang akan memberikannya pada Yunho-sshi." Jawabku sambil menarik kemeja panjangku dan memakainya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shindong hyung yang kelihatan kesal di dalam kamarku.

Aku tahu apa yang direncanakan hyungku itu.

Ya, memang hanya aku yang tahu. Dan dia juga tahu itu. Karenanya Shindong hyung nggak berani macam- macam denganku. Karena dengan mudah aku bisa membocorkan rahasianya dan mengacaukan semua rencananya.

Tapi, aku juga nggak akan melakukannya.

Ada satu alasan yang membuatku nggak akan membocorkan rahasianya dan tetap memihaknya sampai kapanpun.

Kuingat lagi bagaimana raut wajah Donghae saat ia menyerangku karena tahu aku selama ini sebenarnya mata- mata. Sudah satu tahun kami menjadi partner dan sekarang semua itu tinggal kenangan.

Mianhae, Donghae..

Kau nggak boleh mempercayaiku.

" Hyukjae-ya!"

Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku. Kulihat Changmin berlari kearahku dengan wajah riang. " Akhirnya kau kembali!" Serunya sambil loncat memelukku erat dan mencium pipiku sekilas. " Sudah lama banget kita nggak bertemu. Gimana tugasmu? Kudengar kau sekarang jadi buronan SyuppeoSM, lho.."

Aku jadi buronan? Dan wajah namja ini nggak kaget atau shock? Benar- benar android yang sangat baik.

Ya, Changmin adalah android sempurna buatan Yunho-sshi. Sama seperti android yang diciptakan Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya saja di akademiku, android seperti ini nggak dilarang. Ada satu lagi android paling sempurna diatas Changmin. Android yang sampai sekarang masih dirahasiakan Yunho-sshi dari kami.

Yunho-sshi itu ketua akademi X-Jyuniour. Satu tingkat dengan Sooman-sshi dari SyuppeoSM. Satu kesamaan antara Changmin dan Yunho-sshi.. Meski wajah keduanya terlihat selalu tenang dan ceria. Tapi kekuatan mereka nggak bisa ditandingi. Kadang aku penasaran dengan android yang masih disembunyikan Yunho-sshi.. Apa lebih hebat dari Changmin? Sayangnya dia mengunci memorinya agar aku nggak bisa melihatnya.

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak portable dan memperlihatkan padaku gambar yang muncul di layarnya. " Coba lihat." Perintahnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku memperhatikan fotoku yang terpampang dengan tuisan dicari diatasnya.

Juga bayaran atas nyawaku. Seratus juta won!

Woow.. Aku benar- benar jadi buronan dengan nilai tertinggi saat ini. Wajar saja, aku kan berhasil mencuri data akademi. Tapi maaf- maaf saja, ya.. Data itu nggak akan kubocorkan pada Yunho-sshi dulu. Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri.

" Kau benar- benar hebat!" Seru Changmin lagi sambil memasukkan kotak itu ke saku kemejanya. " Lalu, Yunho-sshi memanggilmu. Dia ingin kau segera menyerahkan data itu padanya. Kau nggak berniat mengkhianati kami, kan? Kau tahu kau nggak bisa melakukan itu.." Jelas Changmin cepat.

Aku nggak menjawab ucapan android itu.

" Kenapa kalian yakin sekali aku nggak akn berbalik mengkhianati kalian? Aku sudah mengkhianati SyuppeoSM. Mudah bagiku untuk mengkhianati X-Jyuniour." Balasku sambil tersenyum licik menatap Changmin.

Android itu tersenyum kecil. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. " Karena kartu matimu ada pada kami, Hyukjae.." Bisiknya sekilas lalu berjalan riang meninggalkanku yang hanya diam.

Kartu matiku?

Kenangan kelam itu..

~Hyukjae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

" Membantu mereka mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae?" Yesung hyung orang pertama yang menanggapi omongan Teukie hyung tentang rencana Zhoumi hyung.

Aku hanya memilih duduk dipojok ruangan. Aku nggak mau mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

Terlalu sakit untukku mendengar nama itu. Jika dia tertangkap dan diadili pun aku nggak perduli lagi.

Kulihat Teukie hyung mengalihkan tatapannya kearahku, aku langsung membuang muka. " Hae.." Panggilnya lembut. Aku bisa merasakan kalau hyungku itu kini berjalan kearahku. Kurasakan Teukie hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Apa kau nggak mau memberi tanggapan?"

" Ani." Jawabku singkat.

" Tunggu, hyung.. Kenapa Zhoumi hyung meminta kita untuk membantunya?" Kali ini Kyuhyun kedengaran nggak setuju. " Bukannya selama ini dia dan si mochi itu selalu berusaha menangkap kita karena masalah- masalah kita?"

" Yah, karena Sooman-sshi bilang masalah itu dihapus, jadi semua udah nggak masalah." Jawab Siwon.

Aku menoleh menatap keluargaku yang lain. " Jadi, kalian semua setuju membantu Zhoumi hyung?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Teukie hyung memilih duduk disampingku. " Kau sendiri? Apa kau mau membantu?"

" Aniyo." Jawabku sambil berdiri. " Kalau Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya mau membantu sih nggak masalah. Tapi aku nggak mau ikut. Aku nggak mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

" Kalau menurutku, kita harus membantu mereka." Hankyung hyung ikut berpendapat. " Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa menyusup ke akademi dan mencari orang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. Hanya tiga orang yang mengetahui seluk beluk X-Jyuniour. Aku, Heenim dan Teukie hyung. Tapi Teukie hyung nggak boleh sampai sakit lagi, jadi dia nggak mungkin menyusup. Lalu Heenim, aku nggak mau kalau dia yang menyusup. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa." Jelasnya perlahan.

" Tunggu!" Heechul hyung menarik tangan Hankyung nggak terima. " Kalau kau yang menyusup aku nggak terima. Kau tahu, jika mereka menemukanmu, mereka nggak akan melepaskanmu!"

" Itu kan kalau Teukie hyung setuju." Balas Hankyung hyung sambil menoleh menatap Teukie hyung dan aku. Aku ikut menatap Teukie hyung. Dia kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

Teukie hyung menggeleng. Sepertinya ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. " Aku nggak ingin kita terlibat masalah lagi." Gumamnya pelan. " Tapi kalau Lee Hyukjae menyerahkan data rahasia itu, SyuppeoSM bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan."

" Satu- satunya cara hanya menerima tawaran Zhoumi hyung." Balas Kibum.

Teukie hyung menatap yang lainnya satu persatu. " Apa ada pendapat lain?" Tanyanya.

Hening..

" Kalau menurutku.." Kangin hyung mulai bicara. " Ah, aku memang nggak tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi disini, tapi kalau data itu memang sangat penting harusnya kalian merebutnya lagi, kan? Saat ini nyawa orang- orang ada didalam data itu. Kalau kalian nggak merebutnya dan membiarkan mereka menyerang SyuppeoSM, bukannya itu saat dimana kalian akan hancur?"

" Kangin benar. Karena itu aku bisa menyusup untuk merebut data itu lagi." Tambah Hankyung hyung bersikeras.

Lagi- lagi hening. Teukie hyung nggak memberi tanggapan. Ia masih sibuk berpikir.

Kutarik ujung baju Teukie hyung. " Hyung.."

Dia menoleh menatapku. " Wae?"

" Mungkin aku seharusnya nggak bilang begini, tapi aku setuju dengan keputusan mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae dan mengadili namja itu. Dia memang bersalah jadi kuharap Teukie hyung mau membantu Zhoumi hyung." Kutatap hyungku datar.

Tatapan mata Teukie hyung antara sedih dan merasa nggak enak hati menatapku. Ia mengusap kepalaku. " Mian Hae.. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau sangat mencintai namja itu.." Gumamnya merasa bersalah.

Aku mengelak dari sentuhan tangan Teukie hyung dan memilih berdiri. " Itu dulu, hyung.." Balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Iya, itu dulu.. Sekarang perasaan ini entah ada dimana.. Aku nggak tahu..

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Hyukjae pov~

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho-sshi sambil membawa chip kecil yang berisi data tentang SyuppeoSM. Tapi maaf saja, ini hanya chip tiruanku. Aku memang nggak berniat menyerahkan chip yang asli pada mereka semua.

Kulihat Yunho-sshi sedang bicara dengan Junsu. Salah seorang temanku di X-Jyuniour.

Yunho-sshi menatapku. " Kau sudah datang.." Gumamnya datar sambil tersenyum ramah. " Baiklah, Junsu.. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Aku ingin bicara dengan Hyukjae sebentar." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan mesin aneh kepada Junsu.

Junsu berjalan kearahku. Mata kami bertemu.

Aku langsung membaca ingatan Junsu secepat mungkin. Alat yang dibawanya adalah mesin grafik baru yang selesai tiga hari yang lalu. Aku bisa melihat Junsu menggunakan mesin itu untuk menciptakan tiruan dirinya yang benar- benar terlihat seperti nyata. Bukan hologram. Untuk apa mesin itu?

" Selamat datang kembali, Hyukkie." Gumam Junsu sambil berjalan melewatiku dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho-sshi.

Setelah namja itu pergi, aku maju mendekati meja Yunho-sshi dan meletakkan chip yang sejak tadi kupegang diatas meja itu. " Ini chipnya." Ucapku cepat.

Yunho-sshi hendak mengambil chip itu, tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh chip itu aku langsung menariknya menjauhi tangan Yunho-sshi. Namja itu menatapku datar, dia nggak suka aku mempermainkannya seperti ini.

" Berikan padaku."

" Berikan dulu obat itu padaku." Balasku.

" Obat?" Dia menatapku bingung.

" Jangan berpura- pura nggak tahu, Yunho-sshi. Kau bilang kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya kau akan memberikanku obat penghilang racun yang kini bersarang di dalam tubuh Kim Leeteuk. Sekarang berikan dulu obat itu padaku."

Yunho-sshi tersenyum licik. " Hanya karena pengkhianat itu kau sampai berani mempermainkanku, Hyukjae? Yang benar saja." Ia tertawa dingin dan berdiri.

Kutarik lagi chip itu dan berjalan mundur saat namja itu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia masih tersenyum datar. " Kau tahu, dia itu pengkhianat. Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya menyembuhkan racun dari jantungnya?"

Aku diam..

Dia nggak tahu alasannya…

Hanya aku yang tahu.

" Apa karena namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu?" Tanya Yunho-sshi lagi.

Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya. Karena apa? Ya, sejujurnya karena Donghae. Aku sudah membaca memori Donghae sejak ia dilahirkan sampai sekarang. Saat ia merasa galau karena Kim Leeteuk sakit, saat ia sedih dan cemas saat hyungnya itu tersesat ke masa lalu. Aku tahu semuanya..

Akulah yang paling paham bagaimana perasaan Donghae..

Lalu, kenapa aku ingin membantunya?

Ya, karena aku serius mencintainya. Aku tahu Donghae kini pasti membenciku, aku nggak marah. Aku justru merasa senang. Aku memang bukan namja yang pantas untuknya, aku nggak pantas menerima cintanya yang tulus. Aku hanya pengkhianat. Tapi, meski sedikit.. Aku ingin berguna untuknya, dan mendapatakan obat buat Kim Leeteuk aku rasa hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

Yunho-sshi melangkah semakin dekat kepadaku. " Kau sendiri sadar kalau kau nggak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ingat, Hyukjae.. Kau nggak bisa berbuat begitu. Aku memegang kelemahan terbesarmu.." Bisiknya mengerikan.

Yunho-sshi langsung merebut chip yang sejak tadi kugenggam erat dan tersenyum sinis. " Pergilah. Tugasmu sudah selesai."

" Aku ingin kau memberikan obat itu!" Sentakku kasar.

Brugh! Yubho-sshi langsung mendorong tubuhku agar menabrak tembok dan menekan kepalaku ke tembok dengan kuat. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

Namja itu tesrenyum licik. " Nggak ada yang boleh meninggikan suaranya dihadapanku, Hyukjae.." Gumamnya sambil menarik tubuhku kearah pintu keluar dan menghempaskanku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai. Yunho-sshi menutup pintu ruangannya.

" Sudah kubilangkan.." Aku mendengar suara Shindong hyung dibelakangku.

Namja itu tersenyum sinis. " Kau nggak akan bisa melakukan semuanya semaumu, Lee Hyukjae. Lebih baik sekarang kau lupakan niatmu membantu Kim Leeteuk dan Lee Donghae."

Aku segera berdiri dan balas menatapnya. " Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan." Balasku datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Shindong hyung sendirian.

~Eunhyuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Hyukjae..

Aargh! Padahal kutegaskan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku nggak boleh terus memkirkan dia.. Tapi kenapa otakku nggak bisa terus berhenti memikirkannya. Bukannya aku sendiri yang bilang kalau aku membencinya! Dia itu mata- mata! Musuhku! Kenapa aku nggak bisa berhenti mencintainya..

Semakin lama semakin sakit..

Apa benar cintanya padaku juga hanya sebuah kebohongan? Tapi matanya.. Senyumnya.. Tatapannya saat ia menatapku itu semuanya tulus. Juga caranya membalas ciumanku. Aku nggak bisa menemukan kebohongan dari semuanya..

Tapi kenapa justru dialah pengkhianatnya!

Aku nggak mengerti.. Berapa lama kami bersama? Dan selama itu dia menipuku?

Siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya..?

" Hae.." Aku menoleh kepintu kamarku. Hankyung hyung masuk kedalam kamarku dan langsung berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk didekat jendela. Hankyung hyung duduk disebelahku. " Kau.. Sebenarnya masih memikirkan Hyukjae, kan?"

Kutatap Hankyung hyung serius. " Hyung itu anggota X-Jyuniour, kan? Kenapa hyung nggak tahu kalau Hyukkie itu mata- mata?"

Hankyung hyung menunduk. " Tugas mata- mata bukan tugas yang bisa dibocorkan. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu siapa aja mata- mata dari X-Jyuniour. Dan aku salah satu dari yang nggak dikasih tahu." Jawabnya pelan. " Mian, Hae.."

" Mian? Waeyo?" Kutatap dia nggak mengerti.

" Atas banyak hal." Jawabnya lagi. Hankyung hyung merogoh kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang menyerupai lensa kontak berwarna merah. Ia memberikannya padaku.

" Apa itu?" Kuambil benda aneh itu.

" Itu alat baru temuan Heenim." Jawabnya sambil menatapku. " Tadinya Heenim nggak tahu mau diapakan, tapi sepertinya kau boleh memakainya."

" Untuk apa?" Aku masih nggak mengerti.

" Kalau kau memang ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya, kau bisa menggunakan alat itu." Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum sendangkan aku masih belum paham maksud ucapan Hankyung hyung sebenarnya.

Kutatap lagi benda itu. " Sebenarnya untuk apa?"

" Saat kau memakainya di matamu, kau bisa menatap mata orang yang kau inginkan dan membuka ingatannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Hyukjae terhadapmu."

" Jadi ini alat yang dia gunakan?"

Hankyung hyung menggeleng. " Kalau dia, sepertinya dia memang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Sama seperti kemampuan membaca pikiran yang dimiliki Kyuhyun atau penukaran pikiran yang dimiliki Siwon dan Teukie hyung. Alat itu mungkin bisa membantumu melihat apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae." Jelasnya lagi dengan santai.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatap lensa itu. Apa benar aku ingin membaca perasaan Hyukjae?

Benar..

Tapi aku nggak mau bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku benci dia!

" Kau nggak usah membohongi perasaanmu, Hae.." Hankyung hyung menepuk bahuku. " Kami semua tahu kalau kau sebenarnya nggak membencinya. Kau hanya terluka karena tahu dia mengkhianatimu. Tapi kau nggak membencinya, kan?"

Kutatap hyungku yang tersenyum bijak itu.

" Teukie hyung tahu dan bilang padaku." Tambahnya sambil berdiri dan menunduk kearahku. " Aku harap benda itu bisa berguna untukmu. Sampai nanti." Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarku.

Aku kembali menatap lensa itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini, Zhoumi hyung dan Henry datang lagi ke rumah kami. Seperti kemarin, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung terpaksa disembunyikan di laboratorium milik Siwon di dalam kota. Mereka tetap masih belum tahu tentang kedua orang dari X-Jyuniour itu.

Sementara Teukie hyung dan Zhoumi hyung berbicara di dalam ruangan kerja Teukie hyung, kami hanya bisa menunggu dengan nggak sabar.

Yesung hyung sejak tadi mondar- mandir sambil mendengus. " Lama sekali. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bicara di dalam. Aku ingin mendobrak pintu itu rasanya.." Geramnya kesal sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

" Tenanglah, hyung.." Wookie yang duduk disampingnya langsung mengusap lembut tangan Yesung hyung, dan aku rasa itu berhasil membuat Yesung hyung sedikit tenang karena ia langsung tersenyum manis menatap namja mungil yang duduk disisinya itu.

" Nae, Wookie.." Balasnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Siwon dan Kibum yang memilihi berdiri agak jauh dari kami semua sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Aku sih tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi itu bukan urusanku. Aku nggak mau ikut campur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam bersama dengan Sungmin yang nggak mengerti apa- apa. Kurasa Kyu masih belum menjelaskan pada Sungmin apa yang sedang terjadi disini, karena wajah android itu benar- benar polos.

Sedangkan Kangin hyung, dia berdiri diam di depan ruanga Teukie hyung dengan sangat tenang. Benar- benar sosok yang amat cocok kalau disandingkan dengan Teukie hyung-ku. Meski manusia dari masa lalu, aku yakin Kangin hyung akan sangat membantu kami semua.

Graak.. Kulihat Henry keluar dari ruangan Teukie hyung pelan- pelan diikuti oleh Zhoumi hyung dan Teukie hyung.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

" Keputusannya, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Zhoumi hyung tersenyum. " Teukie hyung setuju. Malam ini juga kami akan adakan penangkapan terhadap Lee Hyukjae." Ucapnya serius.

Teukie hyung maju lebih depan lagi. " Yang akan menyusup adalah Zhoumi, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yang lainnya nggak usah melakukan apapun. Target utama Lee Hyukjae, tangkap dia dalam keadaan hidup dan serahkan ke akademi." Jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Zhoumi hyung menghela nafas. " Hyung lupa bilang satu hal.." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Teukie hyung menatapnya dan kembali bersuara. " Tapi kalau target melakukan perlawanan, nggak ada yang melarang kalian menghabisinya. Inilah perintah Sooman-sshi." Lanjutnya.

Tubuhku kaku begitu mendengar keputusan yang baru diucapkan Teukie hyung.

Membunuh.. Lee Hyukjae….?

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Eunhyuk pov~

Brak! Kupukul tembok akademi hingga tembok itu hancur.

Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan obat untuk Kim Leeteuk? Yunho-sshi sialan.. Dia bilang dia akan memberikannya kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan data rahasia dari SyuppeoSM. Untung saja chip yang kuberikan chip palsu. Kalau dia membukanya, maka computer yang dipakaianya akan langsung mati karena virus yang ada di chip itu.

Sekarang, tinggal mencari cara mendapatkan obat itu!

Aku harus mendapatkannya dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Aku nggak yakin namja itu akan menerimanya atau masih mempercayaiku, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya.

Aku tak mau ia terus sedih karena kondisi Kim Leeteuk yang kacau karena racun dari X-Jyuniour. Seperti yang aku bilang, kalau aku saja bisa mengkhianati SyuppeoSM, kenapa aku nggak bisa mengkhianati X-Jyuniour? Seperti yang dilakukan Kim Leeteuk, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung.

Meski aku tahu mereka memegang kunci masa laluku..?

Ya, masa lalu yang kelam itu.. Masa lalu yang aku sendiri nggak ingat sama sekali. Tiga tahun yang lalu, disaat yang sama saat Kim Leeteuk kabur dari akademi dan bergabung dengan SyuppeoSM. Masa lalu tragis yang membuatku harus kehilangan keluargaku karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Hanya Yunho-sshi, Shindong hying dan bebrapa orang yang tahu hal itu.

Aku takut orang lain mengetahuinya..

Mengetahui kesalahan apa yang dulu aku buat.

Menghabisi keluargaku sendiri…

Sudahlah, Hyukjae! Lupakan hal itu!

Semua sudah berubah.. Bukannya nggak ada yang tahu hal itu sekarang? Iya.. Semua sudah berubah dan berlalu. Nggak sepantasnya aku mengingat hal itu lagi. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya obat penghilang racun untuk Kim Leeteuk.

Aku langsung mengambil beberapa senjataku dan menyusupkannya kelenganku. Memakai kacamata pengintai dan memasang anting perak penangkap sinyal ditelinga kiriku. Aku mengambil pistol laser kecil dan menggenggamnya erat. Kukeluarkan chip kecil yang selama ini kusembunyikan dibalik permukaan kulit telapak tanganku. Target, obat penawar.

Aku harus mendapatkannya.. Dan semuanya bisa selesai..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebagai salah seorang anggota X-Jyuniour, aku bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran di akademi tanpa dicurigai. Senjata laserku kumasukkan dibalik kemejaku yang kututup dengan jas panjang hingga selutut.

" Hyukjae!" Kulihat Changim berlari cepat kearahku, aku langsung bersiaga sambil melepas kacamataku. Aku nggak mau kalau sampai android ini sadar akan rencanaku. Bisa kacau semuanya kalau dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

Androi itu menatapku dengan mata polosnya. " Yunho-sshi bilang chip yang kau berikan padanya itu palsu. Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. " Bilang padanya, kalau dia memang ingin chip yang asli, berikan dulu obat penawar itu padaku."

" Babo. Kalau kau mengancam Yunho-sshi bukannya kau juga akan celaka? Dia dan Shondong hyung sekarang mencarimu. Kau tahu kan dua orang itu yang paling berbahaya di akademi kita." Jelas Changmin lagi.

Aku mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Changmin. " Arraseo." Jawabku cepat sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

Changmin masin memanggilku, tapi aku nggak perduli.

Aku harus focus sekarang..

Kupakai lagi kacamatku. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong akademi menyusup kebagian dalam akademi. Tepatnya menuju bagian laboratorium penelitian yang berada di bagian belakang akademi ini. Sebelum sampai didepan lab, aku bersembunyi..

Dua robot sedang terbang bulak- balik di depan lab.

Itu robot penghancur, memori mereka hanya dirancang untuk mengenali Yunho-sshi, Shindong-hyung dan beberapa orang peneliti yang bekerja di laboratorium. Jika ada orang lain yang mereka lihat, mereka akan mengenalinya sebagai musuh dan langsung menghabisinya.

Kuambil karet pengendali jarak jauh yang memiliki fungsi mengendalikan mesin dengan radiasi magnetik yang terpancar dari karet itu. Kutarik karet itu dan terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan kacamata pengintaiku aku bisa melihat pancaran magnetik dari karet elektronik itu.

Robot itu bergerak, aku harus bisa mengenainya tepat dengan menghitung jarak yang sesuai.

Disaat jaraknya pas aku langsung menarik karet itu dan melemparkanya hingga terkena kepala robot yang pertama. Robot yang pertama oleng dan terjatuh dilantai tak bergerak dengan beberapa tegangan listrik terpancar dari tubuh besinya. Sedangkan robot yang kedua masih bergerak di wilayahnya. Aku lemparkan lagi karet mengenai robot itu. Dan lagi- lagi hal yang sama terjadi.

Siip!

Aku langsung berlari mendekati dua robot yang sudah rusak itu dan menatap kunci pengaman otomatis disamping pintu. Kuncinya dapat dibuka dengan sensor retina. Aku nggak bisa membukanya.

Kuambil senjata laserku dan bergerak sedikit menjauh dari pintu. Aku menembakkan laser menembus pintu itu. Mengukir sebuah lubang besar agar aku bisa masuk.

Bruagh! Tembok pintu itu langsung terjatuh.

Aku masuk ke dalam lab. Kosong..

Aku berlari menyusuri rak yang diisi oleh cairan- cairan pekat berwarna- warni. Obat untuk racun yang ada dalam tubuh Kim Leeteuk. Obat apa? Aku bahkan nggak tahu racun apa yang menggorogotinya!

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sebuah tabung kecil yang berada di atas meja penelitian. Cairan berwarna biru tua yang berbau aneh. Dibawahnya ada tulisan "DBSkyou".

Kuambil tabung itu dan memperhatikannya. Disamping tulisan DBSkyou ada gambar jenis laser yang bisa menyebar racun. Itulah laser yang melukai Kim Leeteuk! Jangan- jangan ini obat penawar racunnya!

Aku langsung memasukkan tabung itu kebalik jubahku.

Keluar dari sini!

Aku berlari keluar dari dalam laboratorium, tapi begitu keluar aku langsung membeku. Kulihat Shindong hyung dan Junsu berdiri mencegatku di depan lab. Shindong hyung tersenyum santai sedangkan Junsu hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

" Sudah kuduga kau akan mengambilnya, Hyukajae." Gumam Shindong hyung. Ia mengarahkan lasernya kearahku. " Pengkhianat harus mati.."

Saat ia menembakkan lasernya, kutendang bongkahan robot yang udah nggak bergerak itu kearahnya.

Duar! Ledakan terjadi saat laser itu mengenai si robot.

Aku langsung berlari melewati kepulan asap itu.

Sret! Dari balik asap, Junsu menghalangiku sambil menarik tanganku cepat.

" Jangan halangi aku Junsu!" Kutepis tangan namja itu kuat dan menendang tubuhnya hingga mengenai tembok.

Mianhae Junsu..

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Junsu dan Shindon hyung. Cahaya laser mengarah kearahku dengan sangat cepat. Aku menghindar sebisa mungkin. Sulit sekali tentunya. Laser itu kan senjata mematikan yang kecepatannya seperti cahaya. Berbeda dengan peluru meriam atau bom yang bergerak dengan menggunakan tekanan angin dan dorongan.

Kuambil sebuah bom kecil dari balik tanganku. Aku meloncat untuk menghindari laser yang mengincar kakiku, dengan satu gerakan kuputar tubuhku dan melemparkan bom kecil itu kearah Shindong hyung dan Junsu yang sedang berlari mengejarku.

Duar! Lagi- lagi ruangan akademi meledak.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin sambil menoleh kebelakang. Shindong hyung dan Junsu nggak mengejarku. Junsu ingin mengejarku, tapi Shindong hyung menahannya. Namja gemuk itu tersenyum licik.

Ada apa?

Aku nggak perduli. Yang penting sekarang aku harus keluar dari akademi dan kabur ketempat manapun yang bisa menyelamatkanku! Aku nggak mau memihak kesiapapun lagi. Aku ingin bebas setelah semua ini!

Srat! Tiba- tiba kurasakan sesuatu menembus kakiku dan darah lansung merembes membasahi sepatu dan celana panjangku.

Brukh! Tubuhku langsung tersaruk terjatuh di lantai.

" Aargh.." Ringisku tertahan.

Siapa yang menembakku? Shindong hyung? Junsu?

" Kita mendapatkannya." Aku nggak bisa mengenali suara siapa ini. Kudongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

Aku langsung terdiam begitu melihat tiga orang dari SyuppeoSM kini berdiri dihadapanku. Zhoumi hyung tersenyum senang begitu melihatku.

~Hyukjae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

" Tertangkap?" Seruku tak percaya begitu Kangin hyung berlari masuk ke ruang tengah dari dalam ruang kerja Teukie hyung.

Kangin hyung mengangguk serius. Teukie hyung muncul dibelakangnya dengan tatapan kacau.

" Baru saja Kyu mengirim pesan yang bilang kalau Lee Hyukjae berhasil ditemukan di akademi X-Jyuniour dan berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kaki kanannya ditembak laser oleh Zhoumi dan dia langsung terjatuh dan nggak melawan." Jelas Teukie hyung. " Sekarang aku akan ke akademi bersama dengan Kangin-ah. Ada yang mau ikut?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku duduk diam. Kaki Hyukkie tertembak laser…?

" Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung? Apa dia terluka?" Tanya Wookie khawatir.

Kangin hyung tersenyum menatap adiknya itu lalu menggeleng. " Nggak ada satupun yang terluka. Entah kenapa mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan orang itu dan langsung pergi membawanya dari X-Jyuniour."

" Sekarang dia akan diadili?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuatku semakin tegang.

Teukie hyung menggeleng sambil berjalan mengambil mantel penahan radiasi miliknya. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu nggak boleh terkena radiasi diluar rumah, karena itu Kibum melarangnya keluar. " Ayo segera kesana Kangin-ah.." Ajaknya sambil melangkah cepat.

Kangin hyung menyusulnya.

Teukie hyung nggak menatapku atau bertanya padaku. Aku rasa dia tahu jawabanku.

Wookie berjalan mendekatiku. " Apa hyung memang nggak mau melihatnya?"

Aku hanya diam. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. " Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Jangan ganggu aku dulu." Ucapku pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah menyusuri tangga menuju kamarku.

Pikiranku benar- benar kacau.

Hyukkie tertangkap.. Diadili? Apa itu artinya dia akan dihabisi? Bagaimanapun juga kesalahnnya benar- benar besar. Bukan hanya mata- mata. Tapi juga pengkhianat. Dua tahun dia menyusup tanpa ketahuan. Ini bukan masalah kecil tentunya.

Slap! Tiba- tiba kulihat sinar terang kelar dari layar kecil yang ada dididinding kamarku. Sosok hologram Yesung hyung muncul dari cahaya itu.

" Hae.." Panggilnya.

Aku berjalan cepat mendekatinya. " Wae, hyung? Ada masalah?"

Yesung hyung tersenyum datar. " Apa kau mau datang kesini? Aku ingin kau mendengar sesuatu disini."

" Apa? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lee Hyukjae, kan? Andwae!"

Yesung hyung menatapku datar. " Kau akan menyesal kalau kau nggak datang kesini, Hae. Terserah padamu. Aku hanya menyarankan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Sosok hologram itu menghilang seiring dengan memudarnya cahaya dari layar monitor kecil itu.

Aku hanya bisa duduk sambil memikirkan perkataan Yesung hyung.

Menyesal?

Benar.. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau nggak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Lee Hyukjae padamu, Lee Donghae. Dan kau harus tahu hal itu!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku mendarat di depan akademi SyuppeoSM bersama dengan keluargaku yang lain, Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin dan Wookie. Tadinya aku menolak saat Siwon mengajakku datang ke akademi, tapi kalau mengingat ucapan Yesung hyung tadi, aku jadi makin nggak tenang.

Entah apa yang menyuruhku, tapi kupakai lensa yang dulu diberikan Hankyung hyung padaku. Langsung saja aku masuk kedalam wilayah akademi yang beberapa hari ini nggak kudatangi. Kutinggalkan Siwon dan yang lainnya dibelakangku. Aku ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Teukie hyung. Kupusatkan pikiranku untuk menajamkan kelima inderaku. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh keluargaku yang lain. Dan satu aroma yang membuat jantungku langsung berdegup keras..

Aroma tubuh Hyukkie..

Kuikuti arah penciumanku. Aroma tubuh Hyukkie berada ditempat yang sama dengan Teukie hyung. Mereka pasti sedang bersama.

" Jadi kau melakukannya untuk dia?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Teukie hyung berbaur dengan suara lainnya yang terdengar ditelingaku. Aku memutuskan untuk focus pada suara Teukie hyung sambil memelankan langkah kakiku.

Nggak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

" Obat ini.. Untukku?" Tanya Teukie hyung lagi.

" Hae selalu merasa sedih kalau mengingat kondisimu. Aku bisa membaca semua ingatan anak itu. Betapa bahagianya dia saat menjadi keluargamu, dan bagaimana kacaunya dia saat kau terluka. Meski dia nggak bilang, aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas."

Suara jawaban itu membuatku langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakiku.

Itu suara Hyukkie.

" Kau serius mencintainya, Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya Teukie hyung lagi.

Jantungku berdegup keras menunggu jawaban Hyukkie. Namun dia nggak menjawabnya. Apa ini yang dimaksudkan Yesung hyung. Dia ingin aku mendengarkan semua yang Hyukkie katakan.

" Minumlah. Dengan begitu racun yang selama ini bersarang di tubuhmu akan ternetralisir dengan mudah." Ucap Hyukkie lagi. Dia nggak menjawab pertanyaan Teukie hyung.

Hening…

" Baiklah.." Kali ini aku mendengar suara Zhoumi hyung. " Peraturan dan perintah mutlak telah kudapatkan. Anak ini harus segera dihancurkan." Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat tubuhku menegang.

Aku langsung berlari kearah suara itu kudengar. Lima puluh meter di ujung akademi.

" Arrrrggghhh!" Jeritan kencang Hyukkie membuat jantungku berdegup keras. Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Hyukkie? Apa yang terjadi disana!

Pikiranku tertuju pada ruangan di depanku yang pintunya terbuka. Aku langsung masuk dan kulihat Teukie hyung, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Kyu, Zhoumi hyung, Henry dan beberapa orang lainnya berdiri diruangan itu menatap sosok Hyukkie yang disinari cahaya merah.

Aku diam kaku.

" Aaaarrrggghh!" Jeritannya terdengar menyayatku.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Seruku sambil beralari kearah Hyukkie. Namun dengan cepat Kangin hyung menahan tanganku. Kutatap dia kesal. " Lepaskan aku! Hyukkie kesakitan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

" Itu adalah alat hukuman tingkat ringan. Sinar merah itu perlahan akan menghancurkan seluruh system metabolisme dalam tubuh Lee Hyukjae dan perlahan- lahan akan membunuhnya." Jelas Henry tenang.

Aku membeku!

" Hyukkie!"

Seakan mendengar suaraku, Hyukkie yang tampak lemah kesakitan itu membuka matanya menatap mataku.

Zzraaaat! Sesuatu masuk memenuhi otak dan pikiranku.

Kupegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

" _Habisi mereka!" Aku mendengar suara Shindong hyung. Samar- samar aku bisa melihat sosok Shindong melayang dilangit sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearah yeojya yang terkulai lemas disisinya._

_Aku bisa melihat sosok Hyukkie yang berdiri dengan tubuh dan wajah bersimbah darah. Tatapan matanya kosong. Bekas air mata masih terlihat dipipinya. Tapi Hyukkie nggak terluka, justru yang terluka adalah dua sosok manusia yang tergeletak lemah di hadapannya._

_Mereka menatap Hyukkie dengan mata meminta belas kasihannya._

" _Kubilang habisi mereka!" Seru Shindong lagi._

_Hyukkie menarik pedang panjang yang dipegangnya. Percikan listrik mengalir dari pedang itu._

_Zleb! Kupejamkan mataku agar nggak melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung itu. Aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi._

_Tubuhku terasa kaku dan lemas. Hyukkie membunuh dua orang itu dengan sangat mudah!_

_Aku masih memejamkan mataku kudengar suara tawa Shindong. Lalu suara teriakan seorang yeojya. Aku nggak berani membuka mataku. Aku benar- benar bisa menebak apa yang kini terjadi. Sampai teriakan Hyukkie membuatku membuka mataku. Hyukkie duduk sambil mengarahkan ujung pedang itu ke tubuhnya. Yeojya yang tadi dipegang Shindong sudah terjatuh diatas dua orang yang tadi dibunuh Hyukkie._

" _Nggak akan ada yang tahu hal ini Lee Hyukjae, mulai sekarang kau akan kudidik menjadi anggota akademi yang paling hebat." Ucap Shindong dingin._

_Hyukkie menangis pilu. " Appa.. Umma.. Noona.. Jeongmal mianhae.."_

Srat! Tiba- tiba ingatanku kembali ke tempat semula. Ruangan dimana Hyukkie sedang disiksa.

Jadi dia.. Pernah melakukan hal itu..

" Hyukkie!" Aku meronta dari cengkraman Kangin hyung. " Lepaskan aku!" Jeritku marah.

Kuhempaskan cengkraman kuat Kangin hyung dan langsung berlari kearah Hyukkie.

Mata namja itu dengan lemah menatapku. " Ha-hae.." Tangannya mengarah kepadaku dengan lemas dan perlahan tangan itu kembali terjatuh. " Sa-sarang.. ha-.."

" Hyukkie!" Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk kedalam cahaya merah itu dan memeluk tubuh Hyukkie.

" Donghae!" Aku bisa mendengar jeritan Teukie hyung. " Matikan! Matikan mesin itu!"

" Hae hyung! Kau gila!" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar marah.

Aku nggak perduli. Kupeluk tubuh Hyukkie sampai rasa sakit yang amat sangat kini mengalir dalam tubuhku. Rasanya tubuhku bagai dicabik- cabik secara perlahan dan hati- hati. Otot- ototku mengejang kuat.

" Aaarggh!" Jeritanku itu menutup segala yang kulihat.

Kini hanya gelap.

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Hyukjae pov~

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku masih merasakan sakit.

Apa aku sudah mati..?

Berarti sekarang aku berada di alam kematian? Tapi kalau benar, kenapa aku masih merasakan rasa sakit ini? Kalau benar aku sudah mati, aku nggak perduli. Itu artinya kini aku bebas. Sudah waktunya aku menebus semua dosaku..

" Kau sadar..?" Suara lembut itu mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati diriku kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang nggak kukenal. Ruangan yang cukup luas. Kutatap namja yang sedang tersenyum manis menatapku dari ujung tempat tidur.

Donghae..?

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan naik keatas tempat tidurnya agar bisa mendekatiku. Dipegangnya dahiku. " Panasnya sudah turun. Kau nggak sadar selama satu bulan, Hyukkie.."

Satu bulan?

" A-aku.. Dimana?" Tanyaku ragu.

" Rumahku. Tepatnya dikamarku." Jawab Donghae.

Aku nggak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. " Baca ingatanku dan kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau nggak sadar, Hyukkie." Gumamnya ringan.

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan takut, kutatap matanya dalam- dalam. Sama seperti dulu setiap kali kutatap matanya. Matanya yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Zrat! Sekelebat ingatan kini masuk kedalam pikiranku.

" _Dia harus diadili!" Aku bisa melihat Zhoumi hyung menggebrak meja Sooman-sshi dengan tampang nggak terima. Kim Leeteuk dan Donghae ada diruangan ini juga._

" _Hyukkie memang salah, tapi dia punya alasan. Lagipula chip yang berisi data ternyata tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya! Itu artinya dia nggak menyerahkannya pada Shin Donghee. Dia juga mengambilkan obat penawar racun untuk Teukie hyung!" Balas Donhae nggak mau kalah._

_Dia sudah tahu semuanya.. Apa masa laluku juga.._

" _Kalian nggak tahu bagaimana perasannya? Di X-Jyuniour di dipaksa membunuh orang lain! Keluarganya sendiri! Aku melihatnya.. Aku yang paling paham bagaimana perasaannya!" Tambah Donghae lagi._

_Kurasakan air mataku menetes. Dia tahu.._

_Sooman-sshi diam memandangi Kim Leeteuk. " Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Leeteuk-ah?"_

_Kim Leeteuk mengangguk. " Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Sama seperti Kim Kangin dan Kim Ryeowook." Balasnya serius._

_Sooman-sshi mengangguk. " Baiklah. Silahkan kau bawa dia. Tapi kalau nanti dia melanggar aturan, dia harus dihukum. Dan nggak ada toleransi lagi."_

" _Arraseo." Jawab Kim Leeteuk._

Srat! Ingatanku kembali ketempat semula.

Donghae masih menatapku. " Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

" Kalian.. Mengizinkanku tinggal disini?" Suaraku terdengar tercekat menahan isakanku. Air mataku masih mengalir. " Kau sudah tahu masa laluku. Aku nggak pantas mendapat kebaikanmu. Aku ini menjijikan!" Sentakku pilu.

Donghae menutup mulutku. " Aku nggak perduli. Masa lalu ataupun apa itu.. Aku hanya tetap mencintaimu. Yang aku sukai bukanlah hidupmu, Hyukkie.. Tapi yang aku sukai adalah sosok Lee Hyukjae yang aku kenal selama ini.."

Hatiku semakin pilu mendengar pengakuannya. Perlahan aku mencoba bangun dari tudurku. Masih agak sakit sekali.

Donghae membantuku. Aku kembali menatap matanya. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Aku sudah melukaimu.." Aku menunduk.

Dia mengangguk. " Aku maafkan." Balasnya. " Lalu, Hyukkie.."

Kutatap matanya takut. " Nae?"

" Katakan sekali lagi.." Pintanya lembut.

" Katakan apa?"

" Yang kau ucapkan dulu."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mengerti apa maksudnya. " Saranghaeyo, Hae.." Ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum menatap namja yang senyumannya semakin lebar itu. Matanya terlihat bahagia. Sama seperti malam dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Donghae mencium bibirku sekilas lalu memelukku lembut. " Nado saranghae.. Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan membiarkanmu terluka dan pergi dari sisiku, Hyukkie.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Hyukjae."

Aku balas memeluk Donghae.

Mungkin ini saatnya kutebus semua dosa yang pernah kulakukan dulu. Memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang yang kucintai ini.

.

* * *

Shindong dan Yunho berdiri di hadapan sebuah kristal besar yang berkilauan di dalam lab mereka.

" Kapan kau akan mengeluarkannya?" Tanya Yunho serius.

Shindong tersenyum licik. " Secepatnya, Yunho-sshi.."

Changmin dan Junsu berdiri dipojok ruangan sambil memandangi dua atasan mereka itu dalam diam. Disisi mereka seorang berdiri dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi dengan rambut pirang dan sangat tampan.

Yunho berbalik menatap namja itu. " Kemarilah Jaejoong.. Sekarang giliranmu.." Ucapnya lembut.

Namja itu menurut.

" Yoochun sebentar lagi juga akan kembali. Sekarang tim kita sudah lengkap." Tambah Shindong licik.

* * *

.

annyeong! gmna crta ini? ngg bagus? membingungkan? nggak aneh.. huweeee... miaaannnnn... TT_TT

hhehe...

mkin lama formatnya makin beda.. truz crta ini mulai crossover ama dbsk, yaa.. sngaja aq ngg msukin nama mereka di bagian cast krena aq ingin readers berpikir "lho, koq ada yunho? changmin ama junsu? koq ada dbsk?" bgitu.. hhehe...

surpriseeeee! ^0^

buat yg ngg suka dngan pnambahan chara, aq mnta maaf.. khususnya para cassie yg ngg trima dbsk jdi antagonis.. anggp jja mreka nemenin shidnong, tpi karakternya ttp aq bkin keren koq.. hhehe..

skali lgi ini cuma fict dri author ngg waras ini.. hhehe

berjuta makasih bwat yg review di **The Future Series :: Love and Hurt**..

**phila-sshi** :: nih updetannya... :D

**whitecat-sshi** :: knapa hyukkie jhat? udah tw kan..

**ichi-chan** :: akhirnya hyukkie mmilih jlan yg benar kan? hhe

**kyuminbee-sshi **:: hyukkie udah kmbali.. klo shindong...~~~

**mell-sshi** :: bngung? pgangan jja.. hhehe.. apa mw aq ksih hyukkie bwat megangin kamu?

**cajungsoo-sshi **:: hhahaii.. sailor-Hae dong jadinya? XD nnti aq ingetin umma-appa byar tutup pntu klo mw NC

**kania-sshi** :: hhoooo... kita sepikiran trnyata.. :D

**ELFishyShfly-sshi** :: ini bkan chap.. tpi part.. (apa bedanya?) hhehe

**aoki-chan** :: mw teukie skarat lagi? kasiaaanann... hho

**firah-sshi** :: mian klo hyukkie antagonis..

**putri-unnie** :: nick'a bkin aq..~~~ hhehe.. siapa suami aq? yesung.. dya ngg jhat koq unnie.. #plak!

**seoryun-sshi** :: *ngambil pisang lempar ke hyukkie* orng jhat ngga dapet pisang! hhe

**mentari-sshi** :: aiish.. Zhoury? kyanya di future series ngg da zhoury, deh.. tpi klo ada yg brminat fict zhoury di future series mngkin aq bkal bkin story tmbahan zhoury version.. hayoo.. ada yg mnat ngga? hhehe

**sulli-sshi** :: hayoo..~~ udah tw jwabannya kan... nyehehe.. :3

**via-sshi** :: nih updet kan.. hho

**maki-chan** :: gomawo, yaa... disini udh tw jwabannya kan.. :D

**vieh-chan** :: klo teukie ngg sama kangin truz ama syapa? msa sma aq.. kan aq udah pnya yesung.. hhaha.. #plak! ke2

**ika-chan** :: tanya kenapa? baca story di atas.. hhehe

**yuya-chan** :: slamat klo tebakan kmu bner! berarti qta satu hati! #plak ke3.. hhaha

**N.H** :: duuh.. bngung mw nambahin apa.. -sshi atau -chan.. hhehe.. ngg da chapter.. ada'a part (skali lagi, apa bedanya?) XD

**arisa-chan** :: nih updetannya.. :D

**kyuminnilover-sshi** :: kurang, nyaoo... :3.. sabar jja deh.. hhehe

**pipit-sshi** :: hae buat kmu truz nyukkie dikemanain? msa bwat aq lagi.. *geleng2* hhaha

**yue-chan** :: kyaa... aq ngg niat nistain eunhae.. cma kpengen jja bkin mreka bgni.. hhahaoo

dan para **silent readers..**

oh, iyaa... klo da yg brtanya-tnya nih series tamatnya kapan..? dngan snang hati aq jwab sebentar lagi.. hhehe

ok.. REVIEW! ^0^


End file.
